1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an oven or toaster that conveys a food product through the oven or toaster to be heated. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an oven or toaster with convectional air currents, and a controller for placing the oven in an energy savings mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conveyor ovens used to heat food products are well known in the field. Typically, these ovens use a motorized conveyor to move a food product through an oven, where it is heated by heating elements located above and/or below the conveyor. These ovens typically experience problems with heating efficiency due to heat loss through the entrance and exit of the ovens, as well as through the sides and top of the oven itself. In addition, in currently available ovens the food product is heated inefficiently due to an uneven concentration of heat energy throughout the oven cavity. Currently available ovens are also wasteful of energy in that they are operated at full capacity throughout the hours of use, even during long periods of time when food products are not being cooked. The present disclosure overcomes all of these disadvantages of currently available ovens.